Criminal
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: Naruto's and Pein's love, it's not rational, it's not logical, but neither of them care. PeinNaru!


**...**

**Summary: ** Naruto's and Pein's love, it's not rational, it's not logical, but niether of them care.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, BoyxBoy! PeinNaru

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own, Naruto! Obviously..

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**Song-Fic**

Every love story, has a perfect, happy ending, a Happy Ever After, as the Princess gets to be with her Prince Charming, forever.  
Not this one, it's not even slightly close.

Naruto Namikaze, son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki, you can say he's the princess of the story, except he's the Prince, and he doesn't need any type of saving.

The other, the 'Prince', in this story, is not even close to a prince, he's the Leader of a Criminal Organization, his name is Pein, and must I say, he's a Cold-Hearted Killer, and he's one of the most powerful ninja out there, he could even defeat any of the Sannin, there's a reason why he can handle nine S-Ranked Ninja, you know.

Shall we start this 'Love Story'?

**-o-0-o-**

_He is a hustler, he's no good at all  
He is a loser, he's a bum, bum, bum, bum  
He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable  
He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun  
I know you told me I should stay away  
I know you said he's just a dog astray  
He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart_

Kushina Uzumaki, is worried, for her only child, and her baby boy, Naruto. He's always been, cute, adorable, and pretty, not Handsome, he's Beautifull. So, she wasn't that shocked, when he came out, and easily said, that he's gay, she did not care. He's still her baby.

One thing, she does care about, is the fact, rumors are going about, that he's dating a Criminal, a Missing-Nin, so yes, this time, Kushina can worry. After she tracked it all down, it comes from a Farmer, at the edge of Konoha, where he claimed, he saw Naruto kissing, a tall man, wearing a Hiate, with a scratch through it.

It didn't sit well with her, not at all.

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy_

" Naruto? Can we talk? ", Kushina asked, as she entered her son's room, Naruto looked up, and blinked.

" What's wrong, mom? ", he asked.

" I-I want to ask you something. ", she stated.

" What is it? ", he frowned.

" Are you saying a Missing-Nin? ", she blurted.

Naruto sighed, closing the book he was reading, and shoved it to the side, " Mom.. can you please, just please stay out of it? ", he asked.

" So, you are? ", she whispered.

" Mom- ", he started.

" I don't want you getting hurt! Please, tell me. ", she insisted.

" Mom, it's okay. Believe me, trust me word, for it. ", he said.

" Fine. ", she sighed.

_He is a villain by the devil's law  
He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun  
That man's a snitch and unpredictable  
He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none  
Oh-ooooo I know-ooooo, should've let go, but no  
'Cause he is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart_

If you entered, the bedroom of Naruto Namikaze, you would find it dark, barely nothing seen, except for two figures, moving together on the bed, moans, and groans coming out, as well as a smacking, sound.

No one, was present in the house, which they could be lucky for, as Naruto, let out, one very loud, sream-like groan, nails digigng into the man's back. It continued on, until a final scream, and grunt, when everything went silent.

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy_

Minato and Kushina, were both, getting more, and more worried, as more, and more rumors spread out, that Naruto's dating a S-Rank Missing-Nin, getting more and more detailed, about a man, wearing a Amegakure Hiate, a scratch mark right through it, having mulitple peircings, saw worn, a Black Cloak, decorated with red clouds.

It didn't help, that Minato knew of a group, called the Akatsuki, that wore the exact, same cloak, and so, he quickly put guards, to watch Naruto.

A week passed, when the ANBU were found dead, giant, Chakra Iron-Made Needles, all over their body.

_Mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational,  
It's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside  
I just can't deny, love the guy_

Kushina was crying, tears flowing down her cheeks, as Tsunade comforted her, while Naruto's friend, tracked after him, searching for him, as he went rouge, no one could really understand why.

Except for Kushina.

She should have known, that Naruto would one day, leave with the Missing-Nin, that kept by Naruto's side, she really should have. But, she knew, that Naruto shall be happy, whoever the man is. All she can hope, is that he remains happy, no matter what.

_'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  
Mama please don't cry, I will be alright  
All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy_

Konoha never saw, Naruto again.

Jiraiya was killed, by a unknown ninja, as he attempted to get a swing at the Akatsuki's Leader, and maybe get information n Naruto, when said Leader came to Konoha, a month later.

Neon orange hair, peircings, and a Amegakure Hiate, a scratch right through it, as he stood before Minato Namikaze, and two guards.

" you.. ", Minato growled, taking out one of his kunai

" Indeed. ", Pein said, cocking his head to the side, " I thought, you should know, I won't be attacking Konoha, today. Sadly enough, Naruto still has connections here. His friends, you, and his mother. ", he hummed, taking out a scroll, throwing it to them.

" It's from him, farewell, Hokage. ", he said, vanishing into thin air.

**-o-0-o-**

_I Love You,  
Mom, Dad._

_I'm fine, okay? Stop worrying about me._

**-o-0-o-**

The parents, could wish for the best, of their son, and hope he'll be happy, for as long as possible.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**It's not my best, I know. I'm just feeling bored, at Two in the Morning.  
Sorry if it sucks XD**


End file.
